Juggling life
by Ashleighbabe
Summary: Bella Swan is an average girl, but one party and everything changes. Pregnant at 17 isnt the worst thing that could happen. Not knowing who the father is, and being in love however, is. But what happens when the 'father' reterns? AHFull summery inside.BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, had this insane thought in my head. And this is the outcome. Chapter two is in the middle of being finished. Please review so that I know people actually want to read this. Erm some of you will hate it and some off you will love it. Either way review...**

**. There are some huge surprises coming up and I promise you that you wont be disappointed! **

**Disclaim- I don't own Twilight or any recognisable characters. **

Bella Swan is an average girl, but likes her life. She goes to parties, dates hot guys. Though one drunken fling at a party is about to change all of that. Pregnant at 17 isnt the worst thing that could happen. No knowing who the father is however, and dating the most amazing guy however is. AH.

Chapter one.

Chapter one.

Why do I get myself in these situations? It's like the time Jessica Stanley hit a deer while pissed out of her head and then got sent to jail for three months and her driver's licence suspended junior year. And the time Angela Webber assaulted Ms Clarke for having an affair with her dad, the towns Vicar. My situation is so much worse. Ok extreme exaggeration but I just woke up naked and I'm pretty sure I slept with someone and I'm freaking out! And even worse... he's some guy I just met from the end of summer party. Oh crap.

I looked around and tried to figure out where I was. It wasn't hard seeing as it was now 11am the sun was coming through the window at full force. I was glad to find that I was still at Laurens house, though it was hard due to the pounding head ache that made me want to cry out in pain. I turned to see what kind of low life I'd fallen into bed with but I found a bare space in the bed. Seems he beat me to the punch. What. A. Dick. I found my poka-dot bra, and my Bridget Jones knickers and my shoes. Where the hell was my shirt and shorts?

Searching the light blue carpet I looked for something to wear so I could actually walk out. Spotting a large plaid t-shirt, which I guessed was his, I picked it up and put it on. It had E.M in italics on the label. Sounds like a fancy designer top that I've never heard off.

I attempted to sneak through the hallway with the shirt on until I saw my shirt hanging from the ceiling light. What the fuck! I sighed and just carried on. I was so not in the mood to be jumping with this hangover.

I picked my bag up where I left it when I arrived. I had hidden it by a plant pot because I had a feeling I'd either lose it or some goon would throw up on it. I started a slow jog to my once blue but now rusted red Chevy truck but my head and my stomach wouldn't allow it so I just prayed no one saw me. I chucked my stuff in the back, the bag making a clunk as it came in to contact with the cold, hard metal. The movement my arm made was enough to make me throw up by the tyre. What a lovely start to the morning.

The drive home was a slow one, even though it was only four blocks. I don't remember what vodka shot got me so pissed but I reckon it was the sixth or seventh. Who knew I was such a lightweight? I tried hard to remember the stranger, but I could only vaguely remember the orgasmic look of his buff body. God I'd probably crash the car if I start thinking about the muscular body that had gotten me in to bed. He was good, but sadly that's not the point; getting home without anyone spotting me with a wide top that just about covered my arse however, _is_ the point.

I'm actually really happy that I'm strongly against thongs because I'd be in a lot more trouble! _Thank you Bridget Jones for understanding hatred of thongs,_ I thought with a smile. I loved that film.

I pulled up and regretted that I hadn't timed this properly. Charlie – my dad – was at work as the chief of police, my mum – Renee – doesn't work so she was at home. I squinted my eyes at the living room window and saw the TV on and my mum in some stupid stretchy thing. Dancing in the front room watching a work out video wasn't her idea of fun but I guess she's doing another fad. Funny seeing as the yoga lasted just four days. I would've rolled my eyes if it hadn't been for the fact I was in a desperate need to get inside.

I jumped out and squatted by my car. It was shielding me from the road that ran just outside out front yard. Walking up to the front door wasn't an option, as was running across the yard. I decided the only option was to swallow my pride and run to the door and upstairs. I internally groaned at the thought.

Waiting for the all clear I sprinted across the yard and up on to the peeling white porch. Fumbling with the handle for a bit I managed to open it and run inside. Flying up the stairs and into my room I emptied my stomach for the second time out of my open window. Note to self; no more vodka! I don't remember the last time I had a hangover this bad. I mean seriously!

After having a shower and sipping water, I decided it was time to call Angela and ask if she remembered anything that happened yesterday. I could only remember about twenty minutes of the party before it got spotty and blurry. It's like a bad 1940's TV. It goes a little something like this... get there, dump bag, have a beer, then mingle, dance, have more beer, somehow get caught up in a competition where a group of people see who can down the most shots in one go – winner won a pizza discount – then nothing.

I dialled her number and waited patiently while fiddling with a key ring of the pyramid in Vegas Charlie got for me a few years ago.

"Hello?" Angela's tired voice asked.

"Hey Ang, its Bella." I said.

"Oh, hey Bells, what's up?" She yawned into the phone. I could hear her coughing and thought myself lucky. She sounds ill.

"Nothing, just wondering what happened last night as I can't remember anything. And by the sounds of it, you're suffering from the same 'super hangover' I'm suffering from." I joked weakly.

"Argh, you know it. I think I've thrown up more today than I have in the last year. When did hangovers get this bad?" She whimpered. After silence for a few seconds she started talking again. "I don't remember squat, sorry. I vaguely remember you getting friendly with some guy and Eric falling off the back of the sofa but that's pretty much it."

"Ok thanks. And the more you drink the more you have to pay for it. I'm going to go now. Thanks again Ang. Hope your heads ok."- I laughed at the image of Eric flying off the sofa before replying, "Don't worry about it. Just wish I hadn't been that pissed, you know? It seriously sucks not knowing. I mean, how far did we go? Did we do it or didn't we?" I sighed

"Guess I'll never know."

"I'm really sorry Bells, I wish I could tell you, though I think you'd be more disturbed at all the gory details than pleased." She laughed but it was silenced quickly by a groan. "Ok I have to go chuck! Talk to you later babe!" The line went dead but she didn't hang up fast enough. And the two seconds of audio before she went was more than enough to make my stomach start churning again.

The reason I lied about not knowing if we did it is because, although Ang means well, gossip would get around fast. Oh Chiefs daughter did the dirty with some random guy. She wouldn't mention anything as it's not a defiant 'Bella's a slag!'

After cleaning up the vomit I decided to go downstairs. Mum might not have noticed but I'm hoping she at least cares enough to notice the gagging sounds that have been echoing around the house for the day. Then again after her little 'trip' to the post office, last month she's been a little preoccupied with the new post man Phil.

I've always been the mature one of the two of us. Renee acts more like a friend to me than a mother. I know her well though, too well actually. There are some things about my mother I would rather not know! Like the fact that's having an affair with the previously mentioned postman. I haven't looked at her the same way since I overheard them talking explicitly on the phone a few weeks back. I don't know why I haven't told Charlie, he deserves to know; I just don't want hurt him. A small part of me thinks that he already suspects something but if he does he hasn't acted on it. I guess he loves her too much to care. I think he loves Renee more than me at times, which I can kind of get, though it still bugs me when he chooses her side in a fight instantly. I'm guilty 'till proven innocent, is the way he sees it.

I crept down the stairs just in case mum was in. Contrary to what I had said before, I really would prefer it if I didn't have to deal with her today. I wasn't in the mood to get in to yet another argument with the infuriating women.

I heard giggles and whispered words from the plain living room we had. Only expecting mum on the phone to her new flavour I walked straight in. Doing that was a huge mistake however, mostly because seeing your mum on the couch half naked with some sleezball lying on top of her isn't the thing you want to walk in to. I slammed the door shut and went straight back up stairs. No doubt had my cheeks tinged red. Ugh that's vile! And while your kids in the house too. That woman has no shame! It's disgusting. Stupid adulterous whore!

_'Like you can talk. The hooker really _doesn't _swing far from the pole.' _A bitchy voice said. I rolled my eyes. It's like I have no control over my thoughts these days!

Throwing on a pair of skinny jeans and putting a top I grabbed my car keys and bolted out the door. I saw Renee and she had a look of horror in her eyes. Not shame that she got caught by her kid, or hurt because she finally realised she's a crappy mother. But horror at the thought that I would ruin Charlie's happiness by exposing her for the slut she is.

I didn't even give her the satisfactory of an argument that she wanted to ensue. I sighed and climbed in the cab. I fiddled with my keys and eventually I turned on the engine and started backing out of the drive way. She ran out of the house looking terrified.

"Bella! Honey, this isn't what it looks like." She cried as she stood in front of the car. If I wanted to get out then I would have to drive forward. And if this pathetic excuse for a mother didn't get out of my way I would run her over.

"Get out of the way Renee." I growled. She shook her head. I sped forward and made a sharp turn missing her by mere inches. She screamed and ran back in the house.

"You tried to kill me!" She cried. Actual tears came out of her eyes.

"Whatever." I muttered and drove of down the wet high way.

I decided to drive to Port Angeles to Starbucks. Nothing but a sweet tea could help me drown my sorrows. No more alcohol. Well at least for awhile. If I wasn't so annoyed I could've smirked. I'd drink again, but I wouldn't touch the vodka.

The road was slick and although it could've been dangerous considering my tires didn't harbour ant grip, it did make it easier to drive.

Charlie brought the truck as a replacement for the 16th birthday car Grandma Clem's got me. A 2008 Toyota prius, silver, was a nice car, spacious, comfortable and all in all an awesome car with no problems. It didn't break, hardly needed gas. I loved that car. But I woke up one morning to see a cracked windshield, the front two tires slashed and the engine shot. It's sitting in our garage still damaged. Dad knows who did it, but he refuses to tell me. I'm saving my pay check at Newton's Store where I worked every other day during the summer at $7.00 an hour for eight hours each day. Another hundred and I can take it to the way overpriced mechanics in Port Angeles. $1000 saved.

For now though, I'm driving this crappy truck. It has an old smell, breaks down a lot and is slow. Charlie, bless him, managed to get this for a hundred bucks from his friend Billie Black in La Push. Another $100 or so and I can get the Toyota fixed. Next payday I'll have a total of $2680. But take away gas, food, clothes and everything it'll get halved to $1800.

After the thirty minute drive that turned into fifty because of my crappy truck I finally arrived. I parked outside. Somehow luck was for once on my side because as soon as I stepped inside it started torrential raining.

"Hey Sal, can I get a tea please?" I asked the twenty year old employee. He was the son of the owner so he automatically got a job. I took a seat at the counter. It was a bar styled Starbucks and had class. Something that seriously Forks seriously lacked.

"One strong tea with milk and two sugars coming up." He smiled. I smiled back. He was a great guy. Tall, muscled and cute.

"How much?" I asked. His prices were always going up or down so I never knew how much prices were.

"It's on the house Chika." He said in that attractive Mexican accent I loved.

"Thanks." Who was I if I refused a free drink?

Sal was a mate. A really good friend that always serves me and is a really good person to talk too. We dated for about a month but went separate ways. Although we two different people we really understood each other. Although being friends was better. After a few minutes of reading the Girl with the Dragon Tattoo, Sal came over with a big chocolate cup cake.

"Wha-" I didn't even get to state my confusion before he nodded to a guy in my Bio class.

I sighed. Guys always thought the way to a girls heart was buying them something. It was pathetic. With bronzed hair, slightly muscled and leanly tall, it was none other than Edward Cullen. The douche.

**Review please (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello... (: Chapter two, lil bit short but I thought you who read this wouldnt mind. Erm, Chap3 will be up next week, can you please review? Because this IS actually leading up to stuff, I just wanted to get the base all done. So please, please PLEASE review! **

Chapter two.

Rolling my eyes I pulled Sal down to ear level. I whispered something in his ear and he laughed.

"Bella, I can't do that!" He said choking on a laugh.

"Well, why not? It's not like you'd get fired or anything." I pouted. I stared him down with my big brown eyes. "Please?" I whimpered like a puppy being butchered.

"Any normal person would accept it as a nice gesture and move on. A normal person would feel flattered. Possibly any _normal_-" I glared at him.

"And? I'm not normal." I stated in a serious tone.

"Fine, but if I get in trouble I will personally see to it that you get the full blame!" He sighed and picked up the three dollar muffin and swiftly walked to Edward Cullen.

I saw Sal say something and Edward reply. I heard Sal say something like, 'she also asked me to do this'. Sal then dumped the muffin, quite forcefully, on his stupidly hot hair. I choked on my tea and burst out laughing spraying my tea over some balding Chinese man. Edward was in shock. And I could tell he was on the verge of screaming.

"Oh God I'm so sorry!" I squeaked whipping the man's hairless head with a napkin.

"Young people." He sighed rolling his eyes before moving to a far away teenager.

"Sorry." I called after him.

I turned around to see what I had missed only to find a very angry looking Cullen.

"Isabella, you could have just sent it back nicely or left it." He said evenly. I could tell he didn't know whether to laugh or to scream. Edward Cullen screaming made a lovely picture in my head. Steam blowing out of his ears, his face red, epic pic? I think so.

"Well, I'm having a shitty day so I needed a laugh." I replied smiling.

"At my expense of course." Edward's mouth twitched as if he were going to smile.

I considered this before replying. "Yes, at your expense." I cocked my eyebrow.

"Well... now I need to laugh." He said before picking up a large white cake from the display rack and dumping it onto my head.

I stood outraged trying to wipe it from my head. He laughed then smiled in a way that made me want to kill him. I sighed for the millionth time today. I then took a sip of my tea to find it stone cold. I then tipped the whole large cup over his head.

"See? All better."

"That's not fair. Now you can't wash your hair." He said in amusement. I felt water soak my top.

I stared at my chest to see my white top show my poka dot bra. It stuck out so much, my size D boobs were on show. To say I was going to die of embarrassment didn't even cut it. I glared before shaking my cake ridden head and made a swift exit.

The door made a soft bang as I shook the crumbs from my hair. I thought about running to the truck so the cake wouldn't wash in my hair. I made a glance back and saw that Sal was kicking Edward out. Good 'ole Sal. Customers didn't know whether to be outraged or in hysterics. Well this was normal for Edward and I.

Since meeting freshman year we took on a steady friendship. Nothing major, just asked how one another was from time to time. We went on group things together had a laugh. I haven't seen him all summer. Mostly because he avoided me. Though when we were friends we got kicked out of Wall-Mart, banned for life from Patty's Panties Lingerie store and had a food fight in the cafeteria. We even shared a kiss at the beginning of sophomore year but decided we weren't right for each other. Later that day he fell in with the popular crowd when he saved Lauren Mallory from being hit by a car.

I continued to walk to the truck slightly pleased with the fact I had also gotten him back for ditching me for complete bitches. I smiled at the thought of being friends again. The rain started to get harder and I heard the first shrill off thunder. The begging's off a storm. My train of thought then went straight back to Edward. Getting him thrown out of Starbucks is a nice start. I chuckled loudly at the thought.

"You know, only crazy lades laugh in a storm with cake in their hair." I heard his beautiful voice say as he walked with me.

"Well, then I'm crazy." I said seeing a lamp post. I griped it with my hand and swung round. "Want to be crazy with me?" I offered with a smile.

"Hmmm, well dancing in the rain seems so much better than going home to a warm house. So yeah I'm crazy too!" He exclaimed before taking my hand. Only being the klutz I am, I fell on him. For anyone watching it was like dominoes. Once I fell so did Edward. He then proceeded to fall straight into a four inch murky puddle.

I couldn't help but collapse as I tried to contain another outburst. My efforts were wasted because the look on his face was hilarious.

"Sorry. But that was so funny!" I screamed with glee.

I calmed down and saw he was still sitting there. I smiled and sat in the puddle with him. We stared at each other and he giggled softly. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"You know, we're practically sharing a bath, right?"

"Well then you need soap." I said in a child like voice. I picked up a dirty clump of leaves from the gutter sitting next to me and flung it at his chest.

"Oh you didn't just do that." He said getting up pushing my sitting body into the gutter.

"Oh, but I did." I retorted. He had an evil glint in his eye. I saw him catch a look at a mud further up the road.

"Oh no you don't!" I said running down the road. I saw my truck and fiddled with that damned lock before prying the door open. Getting in I locked the doors. A flash of lightening made me jump. I saw a figure get in and I almost screamed before realising the muddy guy was Edward.

"Get out. You've got your own car." I was quite happy kicking him back out into the cold rain.

"My brother Emmett left to go back to college today and he dropped me off here. So like yeah can I get a lift? Please?" Using the pouting look I used on Sal. Except Edwards was hypnotising.

"Call your dad or something." I smiled at his inconvenience.

"No cell phone reception. You're stuck with me Swan." Sighing I reluctantly started the engine.

"Fine but I'm dropping you on at the school. I'm so not driving up your long arse drive when it's this dark."

He looked smug. God I wanted to slap his perfectly structured face. I drove as fast as I could, avoiding small talk. I stopped and he got out. We exchanged goodbyes before I began the five minute drive home. I wanted to scream at the thought of going home to her. That woman.

Ok, so I'm really overreacting. But I guess I've had enough of her. And I hope Charlie does too. I turned the car off and sat there. I closed my eyes and listened to the lullaby of the rain. I thought back to Edward. I didn't know he had a brother. Emmett. Where had I heard that name before? It hurt to think as I was so tired so I decided it was time to face the music.

I opened the front door. All was silent except for the TV. I walked through the dimly lit yellow hall. I put my keys in the glass bowl by the door and took of my coat and carried it in my arms. The dampness seeping through my skin.

"Dad?" I called.

At that moment the sounds I thought was the TV, were sobs. Wondering what on earth it could be I saw Charlie at the table crying with a note. Dumping my coat on the couch I ran to him.

"What wrong Charlie?" I panicked.

"Your mum's gone. Run off with some postman. She left a note." His body was overcome with more sobs. Taking the note from him I began to read it.

_'Dearest Charlie, I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. The flame in our marriage has been dead for a long time. I found love, with our postman if you can believe it! I'm happy, and I want you to be happy for me. I understand that you'll miss me but try to forget about me. Bella's fine, she doesn't need me. Good bye Charlie. Love Renee x'_

Ah Renee the most subtle person ever! I could murder her. Charlie doesn't cry. Ever. And this witch of a woman has reduced him to tears. If I see her I will actually run her over this time.

After trying to comfort Charlie I decided to cook him roast chicken with vegetables. And to cheer him up I also made blueberry pie. He ate nearly every scrap. He even gave me a weak smile. But I still saw the shattered man that was his ghost.

He went to bed early that night. His sobs were glued to my brain. I tried to clear up but nausea from cleaning up the leftover made me end up puking in the sink. I moaned before throwing up again. I repeat, worst hangover ever.

Clearing up the puke I locked up everything and continued to bed. Changing into pj shorts I climbed into bed. I could just about hear the soft snore from Charles room. I couldn't help but frown. He doesn't deserve to go through this pain.

I'll miss her. Not now, maybe not any time soon but I will miss her. She is my mum after all and as much as I hate it I love her. Though she'll never be forgiven for doing this to Charlie. When I find her, which I will, I will hurt her. Nothing too bad, a slap round the face, punch to the gut. I don't know what I'd actually do if I saw her but it will be a confrontation she'll never forget.

I fell asleep quicker than I thought. I woke up to a sunny sky and blinked in surprise at how bright it was. Getting up I walked to the window. I leaned out and felt the heat on my skin. I stayed there breathing it in, in a nice relaxing trance. I was pulled out the trance when my cell phone buzzed an incoming call. Groaning I answered it.

"Hey, what do you want?" I said into the phone.

"Wow you're actually up!" Angela replied in mock shock. "Anyways, since it's going to be pretty hot today, a group of us are going to La Push. Want to come?"

I considered this for a moment. It wouldn't do Charlie any good to see me moping around. Plus tomorrow was school so this was my last day of freedom.

"Yeah, I'll go." I smiled into the phone.

"Cool, pick you up at 11. You've got 15 mins, so hurry up!" She said quickly before hanging up.

"Bye." I said softly into the silent phone.

**Like Edward? Like Bella? Tell me and PLEASE review (:**


End file.
